5 cosas que NO debes de hacerle a una Black
by MelStrange
Summary: Rodolphus, Lucius y Ted hubieran querido leer primero este fic antes de enfrentarse a sus singulares esposas…
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter y su universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para mera diversión y entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes.**_

_Capitulo 1_

_**N/A:**__ Hola de nuevo, Vengo con este pequeño fic de receso, por así llamarlo de cinco capítulos, cada uno con una cosa que jamás en tu vida se te debe ocurrir hacerles o decirles a las hermanas Black. Y que sus esposos lo aprenderán con el tiempo. Lucius, Rodolphus y Ted, hubieran querido leer primero este fic antes de enfrentarse a sus "singulares" mujeres. Les diré el orden por si acaso, empiezo con Bellatrix, Narcisa y luego Andromeda. :)_

_**DISFRUTEN!**_

* * *

_~ 1-. Nunca cuestiones su linaje ~_

La cena había sido exquisita, cada platillo, cada tema de conversación, el decorado, todo había sido perfectamente puesto en su sitio por la calculadora de la señora Black. Tal como tenía que ser.

La familia Black tenía fama por sus magnificas recepciones y sus reuniones sofisticadas tan finas como el mismo linaje que portaban desde siglos atrás con el orgullo que se merecían.

Y Rodolphus lo sabía, por eso al anunciar su compromiso con la mayor de las hijas de Cygnus Black, la gente no hizo nada más que alagar y festejar su acertada decisión. Iba a ser una unión envidiada. Ambos con sangre pura, noble, con poder, dinero y distinción, algo de lo más beneficioso para todos los implicados.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el espectacular comedor de la mansión en donde residía su futura esposa, cenando con sus suegros, y demás compañía. Él sabía como comportarse en aquellas situaciones por lo que la velada según Druella Black, fue de lo mejor.

Una vez retirados los pequeños platos de porcelana en los cuales habían disfrutado de un delicioso postre, los dedos delgados de su novia lo asieron por la muñeca debajo de la mesa. Bellatrix, que se encontraba al lado de él, se levantó de su asiento sujetando todavía a Rodophus con su mano. Con una disculpa y una reverencia hacia su padre, ambos salieron de la estancia.

El mago era jalado por la mujer, que lo dirigía entre las escaleras de aquella ostentosa casa. Sin mediar palabra, Rodolphus la siguió en silencio, observando la silueta de la bruja, insinuante con aquel corto vestido rojo que portaba y sus negros cabellos cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda, mientras sentía como la mano de ella halaba la de él.

Pronto llegaron al salón, un piso más arriba. No entendía porque lo llevaba hasta ahí. Pero Bellatrix lo soltó y a grandes zancadas atravesó el lugar de un color verde olivo, con grandes vitrinas a ambos lados y sofás, hasta pararse en frente de un gran tapiz, que Rodolphus no recordaba haber reparado en él.

La bruja giró sobre si misma, y al ver que su prometido seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta, exclamó:

-Rodolphus, ¿Qué esperas? Ven.

El aludido obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, y se plantó frente al enorme tapiz bordado con hilos dorados. Abrió la boca incrédulo, al leer las estilizadas palabras que rezaban arriba de aquella maraña de nombres y líneas. "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black", debajo el lema familiar aparecía: _Toujours pour. _Alzó las cejas como única muestra de asombro. Debía admitir que aquello era fascinante, era un extenso árbol genealógico que ponía en evidencia la pureza del linaje que la familia conservaba desde la edad media, o al menos eso le calculaba. Todos los Black aparecían en ese tapiz, que con tanta suficiencia Bellatrix le mostraba.

Inmediatamente ubicó el nombre de su novia, en lo más abajo del árbol, con las nuevas generaciones, junto con el año de su nacimiento. Quiso tocarlo pero se abstuvo. Levanto la vista de ojos verdes, analizando una vez más el cuadro, absorto, pocos días se veía algo así.

Bellatrix sonreía, regocijándose con el embelesamiento de su futuro marido. Que supiera que no se estaba metiendo con cualquiera. Ella era perfectamente consciente de la admiración que Rodolphus sentía por la nobleza de la sangre, y el árbol genealógico de los Black, era una muestra perfecta de eso.

-Tu nombre aparecerá aquí- Dijo, rompiendo el silencio, señalando con su dedo un lugar junto a su nombre, mientra posaba una mano en el hombro del mago, que seguía con el ceño fruncido, concentrado.

Ladeó la cabeza, con una mueca en la boca. Alzó el mentón. ¿Acaso Bellatrix sugería que ella era mejor que él? ¿Qué tenía que conformarse con aparecer "al lado"? ¿Solo por tener ese tapiz? Los Lestrange tampoco eran cualquier cosa. Al fin y al cabo, ella tendría su apellido. Ya no sería más Black.

Despectivo, comentó:

-Tiene más manchones de los que imaginaba- Hizo un ademán hacia las quemaduras pequeñas, perfectamente circulares, que borraban algunos de los nombres de la tela.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó la mujer con una postura defensiva.

-Bueno, no esta completamente limpio, digo se que es difícil, pero incluso hasta...-No terminó la frase, solo se limitó a dirigir sus ojos a la llaga más reciente, específicamente al lado del nombre de Bellatrix.

Esta apretó la mandíbula, poniéndose tensa al instante. No le gustaba que recordara a esa traidora. Ella ya no existía más.

-Y no hablemos de tu primo Sirius, va para ese mismo camino…

-¡YA ENTENDÍ!- Exclamó furiosa, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. No iba permitir que la humillase de esa manera. Rodolphus supo que había hablado de más. Pero ella se lo ganaba. Aunque…¿Qué tanto se podía haber enfadado?

-Tranquila no es para que te pongas así…-Trató de remediar. Talvez si se comportó como un crío idiota y celoso. Pero su mujer ya no lo escuchaba, estaba roja de la cólera, y en sus ojos se percibía la amenaza.

-Si vas a insultarme de esa manera, será mejor que no haya boda ni nada- Habló conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle algún hechizo. ¿Quién se creía que era para andar diciendo esas cosas?

-Estás actuando irracionalmente, Bellatrix- Habló el mago, aparentando tranquilidad. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¡NO TU ERES EL IDIOTA AQUÍ!- Gritó ofendida, dándole la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la salida.

-Espera- Habló el hombre pero fue ignorado olímpicamente.

-¡YO VENGO A ENSEÑARTE EL TAPIZ, COMO IMBECIL, PARA QUE TU SALGAS CON TUS NIÑADAS!- Volvió a gritarle, sin girar a verlo, casi llegando a la puerta.

Bien. Ahora se hacía la victima. Conocía perfectamente a Bellatrix como para saber que ella no había hecho aquello con otras intenciones más que para dejarle bien en claro quien era y restregárselo en la cara. ¿Quién era la cría ahí? ¿A VER, QUIEN ERA LA CRIA? Tenía ganas de decírselo, de pelear con ella, pero sabía que no llegaría muy lejos con aquello.

-Y será mejor que te vayas, antes de que te saque de aquí con una maldición- Amenazó antes de salir y dar un portazo.

Probablemente abajo, todo el mundo hubiese escuchado su discusión, al menos los gritos. Y los esperarían ahogándolos con preguntas. Pero eso no era lo más importante. Se había enojado. ¿Y si cancelaba el casamiento y todo? ¿Solo por comentar que el tapiz tenía algunas manchas? ¿Algunos traidores como en todas partes? ¿Solo por hacerla bajar de aquella nube en donde todo era perfecto para ella? Rodolphus tragó saliva. Preocupado. De haber sabido que iba a hacer aquel berrinche talvez se lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de hacer lo que había hecho. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que ser una Black, así eran todos, de orgullosos, de pretenciosos y sentidos. Ni que lo hubiera divulgado en el profeta… Ahora tendría que contentarla.

Maldita sea.

* * *

Apareció cansado en el jardín de su espectacular mansión, provocando que el sonido asustara a un pavo real que pasaba justamente por ahí. Pero Lucius no se inmutó, estaba agotado, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y dormir. Dormir como si no hubiera mañana en su cómoda cama de dosel. La noche ya invadía el cielo.

Caminó con pesadumbre los pasos que lo separaban de la doble puerta de madera maciza de la entrada, sintiendo la capa de viaje sobre su espalda que parecía pesar kilos. De seguro tendría ojeras. Últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo tanto en el ministerio como con los mortifagos. Talvez tendría ánimos para comer y luego ducharse. Esperaba que Narcisa le tuviese algún baño de burbujas, o un rico aperitivo, ella sabía lo ajetreado que había estado en esa semana.

Pero en vez de las magnificas ideas que a Lucius Malfoy se le antojaban en su mente, se encontró con su esposa llorando, temblando y arrugando un pergamino, que figuraba una carta. Parecía furiosa e indignada. En el momento en que entró al salón y la vio en ese estado, deseó no haberlo hecho y devolverse en sus pasos. Pero Narcisa lo había visto y ya caminaba hacia él, apretando la mandíbula. ¿Y ahora que demonios había hecho él?

Se quitó la capa con un gran esfuerzo y la tiró en el primer sofá que se le cruzó. Luego con una mueca confusa hacía su mujer, agarró el papel que ella le ofrecía, el cual al parecer era el causante de todo aquello.

Lo leyó con el ceño fruncido, sentándose en un sillón, pues ya no se sentía capaz de que sus piernas pudieran sostenerlo. Las cejas se levantaban cada vez más al avanzar en la lectura y al terminar, con una viruta de su varita mágica convirtió la carta en cenizas, luego dejó su varita en la mesita adyacente a él. Narcisa guardaba silencio a su lado, con la mirada en el suelo y las mejillas encendidas.

Lucius la vio, sopesando en que podía decirle en un momento así, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Era de esperarse…- Manifestó como quien no quería la cosa, pero era lo que él pensaba realmente.

Narcisa abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza, como sorprendida por el comentario. Lucius mostró más estupefacción al notar la reacción de la mujer.

-¿Acaso tenías esperanzas de que cambiara?- Preguntó indeciso tratando de comprender a su mujer. Era un hecho conocido de que Sirius Black era un rebelde sin causa. Lo demostró desde muy joven, al entrar a Gryffindor y no Slytherin como dictaba la tradición.

-Mi tía Walburga estaba esforzándose lo mas que podía- Dijo con voz ofendida su esposa, enderezándose en el sillón- Y si, es una desgracia de que fuera en vano. Pero es que…- Las lágrimas volvían a llenar sus azules ojos,- Mi familia se está destruyendo.

-Es una lástima, desde luego- Apoyó Lucius, notando como un punzante dolor comenzaba formarse en su sien, con una mueca en la cara siguió- De todas maneras Andrómeda y Sirius se veían mal desde el principio. Digo, no eran los mejores en tu familia, podrán sin ellos.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Admitió la bruja, secándose con sus delicadas manos la cara. Su esposo pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola.

-Además- Continuó Lucius- Tu hermana no era una dama precisamente, en Hogwarts hizo cosas uff… que mejor no te digo, y mira que casarse con un sangre sucia…Y Sirius, que le siguió la corriente a Andrómeda, y lo pudrió desde pequeño, aunque siempre gritaba ¿Te acuerdas? Era un demonio, ya decía yo que no iba a llegar a hacer algo bueno, y luego con sus amistades…-

El hombre calló cuando sintió que su esposa se removió debajo de su brazo, para separarse de él y verlo directamente a la cara. Con una expresión de desdén, soltó:

-¡¿Cómo te pones a decir esas cosas?- Exclamó enojada, claramente dolida por los comentarios poco pertinentes de su pareja. –Ahora serán unos traidores, pero en algún momento fueron mi familia.

Lucius solo se hundió más en el sofá.

-Pero yo solo decía que…-Se excusaba torpemente el mago, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba a cada segundo. Vamos, él solo quería irse de ahí, y dormir como Merlín mandaba. Pero noooo.

-¡NO, LUCIUS!-Lo cortó la bruja- Estabas insinuando que desde que los conociste, sabías según tú, que nos iban a traicionar. Que no eran tan Black. ¿Si tan seguro estabas porque no nos advertiste? Igual pudiste haber pensado lo mismo de Bellatrix, o de mí, si con esas andamos.

-¿Cómo piensas eso? Yo nunca…

-No quiero réplicas.

Lucius soltó un quejido de frustración.

-¡POR FAVOR, CISSY! Ando cansado, casi muerto, tú lo sabes. Ahorita ya no se lo que digo.

-No me vengas con eso.

-Pero ni siquiera te insulte a ti, o a tus padres, no se porque te afecta…-Trató de razonar Lucius, exasperado. Primero los aurores vigilándole el rastro en el ministerio, el trabajo de este acumulado por las agotadoras misiones del Señor Tenebroso y ahora su esposa hipersensible y destrozada. Ah…Y furiosa.

-Estás insultando a los Black, por consiguiente me insultas a mí- Contestó fríamente levantándose de su asiento. Lucius intentó atrapar su mano para detenerla, pero falló.

-Eres una Malfoy- Respondió enfadado, recargando toda su espalda en el dorso del acolchonado sillón.

- ¡Y no se cuál es peor!- Gritó su mujer desde el comedor, con la voz llena de cólera.

Lucius quería darse de golpes contra la pared, ¿Por qué en ese momento? Él y su bocota. A veces se olvidaba que en cuestiones de orgullo Narcisa incluso podría ganarle.

Se quedó recostado en su sitio, tratando de pensar con claridad a pesar del malestar de su cabeza. Él era un buen esposo, no se merecía eso. Escuchó los pasos de su "querida" mujer subir las escaleras en el vestíbulo. Decidió darle algunos minutos de tolerancia para esperar a que se la bajase el enojo y luego iría al dormitorio que compartían ambos.

Llamó a Dobby, el elfo doméstico, para que le sirviese una copa de whisky, no era lo mejor en esos instantes, pero talvez lo ayudaría a relajarse.

Estaba cabeceando del sueño, cuando una chillona y desagradable voz, lo sacó de su sopor. Era el elfo que parado a un lado de él, algo nervioso, sostenía entre sus manos unas cobijas y su pijama, por lo que pudo distinguir.

-¿Pero que demonios…?

-La ama ha ordenado a Dobby, que le diera esto- Extendió el bulto de tela hacía él- Le dijo que esta noche, mi amo, va a dormir aquí.

-Que tonterías…-Exclamó irritado Lucius, ignorando lo que le ofrecía Dobby- Hay más habitaciones en esta mansión.

El elfo, con sus enormes ojos verdes, dejó las sabanas en el piso. Volvió a hablar.

- La ama le ha dicho a Dobby que el amo probablemente dijese eso. Así que mandó a Dobby a cerrar con un hechizo todas las puertas de las demás recámaras, de tal forma que el amo no pueda entrar a ellas.

Lucius miraba boquiabierto al elfo, sin poder creerse lo que le decía. ¡Por los calzoncillos bombachos de Merlín! ¡Narcisa pretendía que durmiese en el sofá! ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Se hizo una nota mental de vengarse por la mañana.

Dobby le hizo un tendido en el pequeño sillón del salón mientras él refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Maldito orgullo Black. MALDITO. Lo odiaría para siempre, por siempre. Y luego decían que el engreído ahí era él. Ajá….

* * *

Dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo sobre la blanca mesa de plástico, para meterse una cucharada de la humeante sopa a la boca. Los ojos se le aguaron al comprobar lo caliente que estaba y la lengua se le entumeció.

-¡Dora, quédate quieta!- Escuchaba la voz de su esposa que salía de la puerta de la cocina regañando a su pequeña hija.

Luego de recuperarse de su quemazón, prosiguió con su lectura del Profeta. Era una costumbre que Ted Tonks había adquirido. Su diario nunca faltaba en las mañanas, hojeándolo mientras desayunaba. Se dedicaba a las noticias de primera plana, alguno que otro artículo, para luego pasarse a la sección de deporte mágico, donde se ponía al día con los partidos de Quidditch, al final quedaba la de sociedad que casi nunca leía. Pero ese día le llamó la atención la foto que abarcaba una página completa del susodicho apartado, seguido de unos nombres y el letrero de "ENLACE".

Examinó la imagen, alzando las cejas burlón. Justo en el momento en que entraba su mujer a la estancia cargando a una linda niña de unos tres años, con un exótico color amarillo en su cabello. Ted le sonrió a su hija, la cual Andrómeda sentó en su sillita al lado de él. Poniendo un plato de cereal multicolor con leche en frente de la chiquilla. La brujita festejó por su desayuno.

Ted volvió a sonreírle antes de dirigirse a su esposa.

-Creo que te interesará esto- Habló animado entregándole el periódico abierto en la portada de "Sociedad mágica".

La aludida frunció el ceño. Jaló una silla de la mesa, mientras escrutaba la fotografía para luego sentarse, al lado de Nymphadora.

-Cissy…-Susurró absorta en el diario- Con Malfoy.- Habló sorprendida, más no del todo. Levantó la vista hacia su marido que la observaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Una unión muy beneficiosa- Dijo Ted Tonks, con una voz pomposa, divirtiéndose. Dora que jugaba con su comida, rió al ver a su padre reír.

Andrómeda solo negó con la cabeza, dejando el papel de prensa en la mesa.

-¿Qué les vamos a hacer?- Preguntó resignada, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquello estaba arreglado, era tan obvio. En su interior sentía un poco de decepción por Narcisa, al aceptar tales cosas. Pero ya había aprendido con el tiempo que para los Black, la apariencia, el linaje, y el dinero les era más importante que otra cosa. Más importante que el amor.

A Ted se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, al seguir viendo la imagen, en donde una bella joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con un hermoso vestido blanco caminaba del brazo de un elegante caballero de larga melena casi blanca y un porte arrogante, en una túnica de gala. Ambos con sonrisas perfectas. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, en unos nada agradables.

Andrómeda notó el cambio en el semblante del hombre. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues este ya había abierto la boca para hablar.

-¿Y si te hubieras casado con uno como esos? También estarías en la primera plana, así como tu hermana.

La bruja de cabello castaño claro, rodó los ojos antes de levantarse dispuesta a seguir su trabajo en la cocina.

-Ay, Ted no empieces…- Soltó enfadada.

-Pero es verdad, digo, cabía una posibilidad…Sabes a veces te pareces mucho a ellos…-Habló serio, como dando a entender que quería expresar ese comentario desde hace tiempo.

Andrómeda se volvió hacia él desde el rellano de la puerta, con los brazos en jarras, se paró detrás de la sillita donde su hija comía.

-¿Será acaso porque crecí con ellos? ¿Por qué ellos me educaron?- Preguntó con obviedad, sacando de un bolsillo del delantal que vestía, un pequeño trapo con el que limpió el charco de leche rosa que Dora ya había formado debajo de su platón de cereal.

-No, eso no te lo discuto. Claro que te tienes que parecer a ellos en algo, pero a veces no se…Drómeda- Se revolvió inquieto en su asiento, nervioso, su esposa le tocó el brazo incitándolo a seguir hablando- A veces siento que todavía te importa la pureza de la sangre, que te sientes altiva por ser…por tener la sangre limpia.

-¿En serio esa impresión te doy?- Ted no supo definir si aquella pregunta la formulaba con preocupación o decepción. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno- Resolvió la señora Tonks- Y si eso fuera cierto ¿Qué tiene de malo en apreciar la sangre limpia? Una cosa es valorar el esfuerzo que han hecho los Black por preservar su pureza y otra (muy diferente) es creer que solo por eso, son superiores a los demás, cuando no es así.

Pero como no obtuvo respuesta del mago, que siguió comiendo de su sopa, se atrevió a sugerir una sospecha.

-Amor, ¿Tienes prejuicios sobre mi?-

-Claro que no- Respondió extrañado- Pero es cierto que a veces logras intimidarme.

La bruja rió por las ocurrencias de su marido.

-Aparte- Dijo el hombre un poco más confiado- ¿De que sirve tener un linaje de hace mil años o no se cuantos, si son puros fanfarrones engreídos y presumidos?, ¿A quien le importa eso ahorita?- Hablaba sin parar al mismo tiempo que tomaba su sopa, de una manera atrabancada.- Nada de eso sirve, mira yo, con mis padres muggles, y estoy tan bien. Tonterías, eso es lo que creen los Black.

-Al menos tenemos mejores modales- Contestó con una mirada fría Andrómeda, la cual Ted tardó en captar- Y no todo fue en vano, siquiera tenían un propósito. No como otros…

-No cambies el tema.

-¿Yo? Si no lo estoy cambiando, nada más digo la verdad como tú- Respondió con enojo la bruja, caminando de nuevo hacia la santa cocina.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE MI PADRE ME CONSIGUIÓ EMPLEO EN SU TALLER!- Gritó defendiéndose, acabándose su desayuno.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta solo el portazo de la puerta, ¿Y ahora que la molestó?. Acarició la ahora azulada cabeza de su hija, mientras pensaba. Talvez no debió insultar a su familia, que de todas maneras seguía siendo parte de ella. Suspiró. Todavía había muchas cosas que no comprendía de su esposa pero una si tenía claro, su odioso orgullo, tan arraigado como nada más.

Ese día no tuvo cena, ni camisas planchadas, ni un baño esperándole. Y Ted se prometió ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras.

Al llegar, en la tarde, al taller con su padre, cuando este le preguntó porque traía esa cara de afligido, él solo atinó a responder.

-Jamás te cases con una Black, si puedes evitarlo.

El viejo señor Tonks se echó a reír, acariciando su barba.

-Son difíciles, si hijo, pero que tal en lo hermosas e inteligentes…¿Eh?

Ted no pudo discutir eso.

Unas por otras.

* * *

_Me divertí haciendo esto, XD, Pobres hombres no saben con quien se enfrentan. __**COMENTARIOS? CRUCIOS? AVADAS? AMM...COMENTARIOS? PERRITOS? (¿?) **__Todo será bienvenido, excepto talvez los perritos porque mi mamá no me deja tener uno T.T, oh well.._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** Todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter y su universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para mera diversión y entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes.**_

_Capitulo 2_

_**N/A: Escrito como en la vieja escuela, sentada frente al computador, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente, resguardándome del brutal frío del exterior. Oh…si, mientras me preparo para irme de viaje… weeee!**_

_**Disfruten! Gracias a:**_ Orugita Cullen, andyts, fanieCullen y MrsEleanorLovett **por sus comentarios. Thanks, chicas ;).**

**

* * *

**

_~ 2-. Nunca pongas en duda sus habilidades ~_

Corrió por el extenso suelo cubierto de quebradizas hojas que crujían al pisarlas, pero estaba más preocupado por esquivar los gruesos troncos de los pinos y lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra que por el ruido que provocaba al correr.

Uno de los escenarios más difíciles para pelear es en un bosque tupido al principio del crepúsculo, donde todo se torna negro y solo los pedazos anaranjados del cielo te permiten visualizar siluetas.

Sin embargo parecía que iban ganando. Rodolphus siguió con su trabajo de defenderse. Cualquier cosa que le disparase un rayo él se lo respondía con tres o más. Avanzaba rápido para perder la pista y vigilar si se topaba con uno de su bando. Hacía tiempo que estaba solo con los aurores. Aquella era una misión delicada, si fallaban podrían acarrear graves consecuencias. El objetivo consistía en asesinar al jefe del departamento de aurores, una muerte que provocaría escarmiento y representaría un golpe bajo al ministerio.

Un haz de luz naranja pasó rozándole la nuca, haciendo que los vellos se le erizasen por el contacto. Él disparó uno rojo que por el aullido de dolor pareció dar en el blanco. Respiró profundamente sin dejar de caminar. Había sido un grave error el separarse. Jamás de los jamases se debe de hacer eso. Rodolphus experto en liderar misiones, lo sabía, pero aquella no era su misión y por lo tanto sus reglas no se aplicaban.

Al poco tiempo de vagar con la varita mágica en alto entre la oscuridad, se topó con Antonin Dolohov que venía cojeando. El mayor de los Lestrange se apresuró a socorrerlo.

-¿A quienes más has visto?- Preguntó fríamente mientras con un par de conjuros reparaba la pierna rota del mortifago.

-Vi a Amycus corriendo por el este junto con Rabastan, gritaban algo así de que habían acorralado a Blair- Hizo una mueca al sentir como los huesos se volvían a unir seguido de un chasquido- Ah…También vi a Bellatrix, corría detrás de ellos.

Rodolphus se levantó del suelo donde había estado curando a Dolohov. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Así que ya tenían al jefe de aurores, si aquello era totalmente verídico en esos momentos ya debían de haberlo matado.

-No pude seguirlos porque estaba herido- Se excusó Antonin incorporándose lentamente.

El mortifagó solo dio una seca cabezada, agudizando el oído. Ninguna señal de vida se percibía, ni gritos, ni pasos. ¿Había terminado?

-Será mejor encontrarlos- Sugirió. Y ambos se encaminaron sin rumbo fijo por el bosque con la varita mágica en guardia.

Pronto distinguieron entre los árboles a un grupo de cuatro personas que se acercaban. Precavidos no dejaron de apuntarlos con sus varitas hasta que se reconocieron. Eran mortifagos. El sol estaba casi completamente oculto, por lo que tuvieron que iluminarse con la punta de su vara. Nadie portaba mascaras, lo que hizo más fácil el reconocimiento.

Bellatrix Lestrange encabezaba el montón, con un porte altivo y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, caminaba dando pequeños saltos hacia ellos. A Rodolphus le recordó a una niña que acaba de realizar una travesura de la cual esta muy orgullosa.

-¿Y?- Preguntó estando a unos metros del conjunto.

-¿Y? ¿Qué?- Contestó Bellatrix fingiendo demencia.

-Acabaron con ellos- Afirmó Rodolphus como si le costase creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Claro, y sin ustedes.- Exclamó feliz, acercándose más a su esposo, mientras los demás presentes escuchaban atentos la conversación, algo tensos.

-Sinceramente, no pensé que podrías cumplir con esto- Soltó Rodolphus.

Desde que el señor Tenebroso había nombrado a su mujer como la encargada de aquella misión, tuvo la certeza de que se hundirían. Bellatrix podría ser buena luchando, pero dirigiendo era un caos. Sin embargo y afortunadamente, se había equivocado en su predicción y todo había resultado bien.

La mortifaga expresó su indignación arqueando las cejas y abriendo ligeramente la boca. El silencio que se había formado era abrumador. Era sabido que la bruja no poseía muy buen temperamento. Dio una vuelta alrededor del claro antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Acaso pensabas que no sería capaz de hacer esto?- Soltó con asco y furia retenida en la voz. Una voz que cortó como cuchillo el aire.

Pero Rodolphus solo se dedicó a sostenerle la mirada, desafiante.

-¿Enserio creías que todo esto iba a ser un fracaso? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿CREES QUE SOY UNA IDIOTA RODOLPHUS?

-Yo nunca lo dije de esa manera- Argumentó el aludido en un tono glacial.

-¡PERO LO INSINUASTE!- Gritó enojada, con su cara a un palmo de la de él – No se porque quien me tomas.

Por unos minutos se habían olvidado por completo del extenso público que era testigo de la pelea conyugal. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó en lo absoluto.

-Había un riesgo de que saliera mal- Explicó el mortifago sin parecer alterado- Ambos sabemos que no eres la mejor para encabezar las misiones y menos una tan delicada.

Y más de un encapuchado, los cuales veían todo desde las sombras, supo que Rodolphus había dictado su condena con las últimas palabras. Unos segundos después un rayo rojo había atravesado el pequeño claro del bosque, directo al mago, estrellándose en su pecho. La atacante desapareció al instante echando humo y el mortifago salió disparado hasta caer justo en los brazos de Antonin Dolohov, al que momentos antes había curado.

Nadie se atrevió a mediar palabra. Se congregaron en torno al hombre, y un susurró de a lo lejos dijo algo así como: "mujeres". Los demás asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Dolohov ayudó a Rodolphus a incorporarse, con una sonrisa algo asustada. Le dio una palmada en la espalda, mientras el agredido seguía mudo y con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos verdes perdidos en algún punto del mullido suelo del bosque.

Luego Antonin comentó aliviado:

-Me alegro de no estar casado.

Touche.

* * *

Las teclas del piano se presionaban una detrás de otra formando una hermosa melodía, a causa del hechizo no había necesidad de que un ejecutante estuviera guiándolas, lo que daba la apariencia de que algún fantasma pianista se hubiera sentado en el fino y negro piano de cola de la mansión Malfoy, para deleitar a los presentes con unas cuantas canciones, sacadas de sus roídas partituras.

El instrumento había ido pasando de generación en generación en la familia de Lucius, fabricado y tallado por duendes, el artilugio no era como uno muggle. Estaba diseñado para que tocara con magia, únicamente magia.

Para que funcionara solo era necesario pedir la sinfonía que deseabas y esta empezaba a manar, inundando la estancia. Había muy pocos pianos como ese, por lo cual se convertía casi en una reliquia, que su dueño valoraba.

Precisamente en esos instantes, Lucius Malfoy, recargado a su silla de cuero, detrás de su escritorio, descansaba cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la sutil música lo relajaba. No había dormido bien en días, y los dolores de cabeza eran frecuentes, le hartaba estar agotado todo el tiempo. Pero se tranquilizaba pensando en que solo sería un estrés pasajero.

Escuchó la puerta de la biblioteca, donde tenía una pequeña oficina, abrirse. La percibió a pesar de las embriagantes notas de fondo. No se movió más que para levantar un parpado y comprobar que era su esposa, que se acercaba a él, con (¡Maldita sea!) otra carta en la mano, luego lo volvió a cerrar, prediciendo lo que ocurriría. Suspiró. Detectó los pasos lentos y suaves de Narcisa, aproximándose sobre el alfombrado suelo. Después unos delgados dedos se posaron sobre sus hombros, y un calido beso en la mejilla, hizo que se desconcertara, parpadeando hasta que su visión se adaptó de nuevo a la luz de la habitación.

Su mujer lo escrutaba con la mirada azul, preocupada. Sin decir palabra, lo besó de nuevo, esta vez en la boca, sabiendo que después de lo que pasaría no querría besarlo dentro de unos días. Lucius correspondió de inmediato, perdiéndose en los dulces labios de su esposa, sentándole en su regazo.

Si, talvez aquello era un buen remedio para el cansancio, pero cuando el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, Narcisa se separó para desgracia del primogénito de los Malfoy. Tomando la cara de él con sus manos lo obligó a que la mirase.

-Creo que sabes porque estoy aquí- Habló sin rastro de emoción en la voz.

-Ni idea- Respondió de la forma más neutral posible, aclarando su total inocencia. No le gustaba la dirección que tomaba aquella conversación.

-Limítate a contestar un par de cosas, nada más- Le dijo con un semblante que Lucius no había conocido en ella, amenazante, fría y a la vez cruelmente seductora.

Se levantó de sus rodillas y rodeó el escritorio, solo en ese momento el mago se percató del provocativo vestido negro que su esposa portaba. Pero en vez de emocionarse solo pudo componer una mueca. ¿Primero lo torturaría?

Aquello se le parecía más a un reclamo que haría Bellatrix, y no Narcisa. ¿Tan enfadada estaba que había recurrido a las técnicas poco ortodoxas de su hermana? Por unos segundos sintió compasión por Rodolphus. Frunció el ceño angustiado de su suerte.

-Recibí esto- indicó sosteniendo en alto el pequeño pergamino con una estilizada caligrafía, el mismo con el que había entrado, y lo lanzó al escritorio para que Lucius lo identificara. Leyó la primera línea y tragó saliva.  
¿Por qué demonios tenía que enterarse de todo siempre? Se esforzó para que no notara su disgusto.

-¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?- Inquirió seria, plantada al otro lado del largo escritorio de cedro.

-Era…una reunión muy tediosa, con gente que no conocías, no quería que estuvieras incomoda ahí, por eso no te invité-

Narcisa arqueó las cejas, incrédula, más molesta. Apretó los labios conteniéndose, antes de volver a hablar.

-¡¿Y eso fue motivo suficiente como para decir que "estabas en una relación complicada conmigo en esos momentos, casi al borde del divorcio"?

Mierda.

Lucius Malfoy quería que se lo tragara la tierra, que le tiraran un avada en ese instante, que el mundo se acabara y se consumase. Simplemente había perdido el poco color del rostro que le quedaba y el alma se la había caído a los pies. Estaba muerto, más que muerto. Pero antes de formularle la pregunta, su esposa perdió los estribos.

-¡SI, LA ESPOSA DEL MINISTRO DE MAGIA DE IRLANDA ME ENVIÓ UNA CARTA DANDOME EL PESAME! ¡LUEGO ME LLEGARON OTRAS DOS DICIENDO LO MISMO! ¡TUVE QUE RESPONDERLES ACEPTANDOLOS, PARA NO METERTE EN MAS LIOS! ¡PERO MI TOLERANCIA TIENE UN LIMITE¡

Debía de haberlo supuesto, viejas chismosas. Maldición, maldición, maldición. Mientras su mujer le gritaba no se había percatado de lo agarrado que estaba de los apoyabrazos de su silla, con los nudillos casi blancos.

-¡¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE PENSABAS?- Negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su rubia cabellera se agitara, luego caminó dando vueltas por la amplia biblioteca sin poder creer lo que su marido había hecho. Una semejante estupidez. – Me decepcionas Lucius, nunca pensé algo así de ti.

¿Qué era peor que se enojara o que se decepcionara? De ninguna de las dos saldría bien parado.

-Déjame explicarte- Una petición que fue casi súplica.

-¡Y Además te atreves a mentirme en mi propia cara!

-¡Narcisa!…yo- La situación se le estaba escurriendo de las manos. ¿De verdad tenía que decirle los verdaderos motivos por los cuales no quiso que fuera a la reunión? Parecía que no quedaba de otra, si volvía a mentirle todo se retorcería más.

-¿Tú?…-Fue una incitación a que hablara.

Carraspeó un poco, y se irguió en la silla para comenzar con el principio de su posible condena.

-Sinceramente, no te dije nada de esa fiesta porque- Vaciló mordiéndose los carrillos internos- Porque…-Evitaba todo contacto visual con ella- Porque no quería dar una mala impresión.

-¡¿QUE?

-Era una reunión muy importante, Narcisa. ¡Hablamos de negocios, de los cuales dudo entiendas! ¡No quería que pasara algún inconveniente! Era mejor mantenerte apartada.

La expresión de confusión y asco de la bruja aumentó. ¿Qué insinuaba?

-No me invitaste porque creías que no iba a saber comportarme con esas personas.- No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

Lucius asintió con pesar. Sabía que la excusa que había dado para explicar el porque su mujer no lo había acompañado, había sido pobre, pero…no confiaba en Narcisa, no del todo. Apenas llevaban más de dos años de casados, no podía saber que tanta capacidad tenía para las relacionas sociales. Pero por lo visto la insultó bastante.

Narcisa Malfoy, completamente indignada, levantó el mentón lo más que pudo, dándole una severa mirada.

-Puede que tu mentira se te haga verdad-

Un cubetazo de agua fría, así sintió las palabras de ella en su interior. Pero no le alegó, se limitó a bajar la cabeza por primera vez ante ella.

-Me estás subestimando, y no permitiré que hagas eso. No a mí.- Algunas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con surcarle el rostro, más se las apartó rápidamente sin perder la compostura- Y si para entender, necesitas estar solo, así será. Me voy.

Y acto seguido, dio media vuelta dispuesta a abandonar la estancia.

-¡PERO! ¡CISSY!-

-No me hables así- Un susurro cortante que lo dejó sin habla por unas milésimas.

Abrió la puerta al momento en que un enfadado Lucius la tomaba del brazo, haciendo que entrase de nuevo a la habitación.

-¡Suéltame!- Chilló sacando su varita del vestido y apuntándole con ella en el pecho.

-No serías capaz- Argumentó Malfoy, con rabia y horror en los ojos.

-Soy capaz de muchas cosas. Que no te quede duda de eso.

Y la dejó ir. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Probablemente se iría a pasar un tiempo con su madre. ¿Cuántos días? Solo Merlín lo sabía. Y no la culpaba. Subestimarla había sido algo que debió de habérselo pensando dos veces antes de hacerlo. Pero le había gustado esa versión de la Narcisa fuerte con su vestido negro… Oh…no, definitivamente ahora la extrañaría más.

* * *

El primer cumpleaños de su pequeña hija Nymphadora. No podía haber día más especial para Ted Tonks en aquellos momentos, que ese. Todo debía ser perfecto para su pequeña princesa.

Unos días antes del esperado suceso, la familia Tonks había ido de visita a la casa de los abuelos paternos. A Nymphadora le encantaba estar ahí y jugar con su abuelo, que le hacia una fiesta cada vez que la chiquilla cambiaba su pelo de color o la forma de su nariz. Ted también disfrutaba mucho estar con sus padres. Unos amables muggles que como cualquier otro, tenían una linda casa en un suburbio, manteniéndose de un taller mecánico y de clubs de costura y cocina que la abuela organizaba con las amas de casa del barrio. Andrómeda había sido invitada a dichas reuniones en numerosas ocasiones, pero siempre había declinado cortésmente, alegando que estaba muy ocupada. Sinceramente Andrómeda Tonks no estaba para esas cosas.

Pronto el tema del primer año de la primogénita de la familia se abrió paso en la conversación, sugiriendo como debían de festejarlo. Andrómeda quería algo sencillo e intimo, pero el entusiasta de su marido ya estaba hablando de una gran celebración, con los vecinos y niños del vecindario, payasos, globos y cosas a lo que solo Andrómeda fruncía los labios cada vez más.

No es que no le gustara toda aquella parafernalia pero era un lujo que no podían permitirse, además del trabajo que se iba a requerir para los preparativos. Sin embargo, no pudo bajar de la nube a Ted e incluso pronto se vio comprometida a hacer un gran pastel color rosa para el susodicho día.

-Pero hija, los mejores pasteles son a la manera…muggle, como ustedes le dicen. Es decir todo a mano, sin varita. Así son inigualables y exquisitos…- Le comentó la señora Tonks, mientras le daba un yogurt a su nieta, sentada en el piso jugando con el gato, gordo y de grueso pelaje café, que tenían.

La aludida solo pudo asentir con la cabeza a las indicaciones de su suegra. Con la boca semiabierta, no muy segura de lo que estaba prometiendo. ¡Le estaba pidiendo que hiciese un pastel, y aparte sin una pizca de magia! Aquello le sonaba imposible. Ya iba a discutir con Ted cuando llegasen a casa, al fin de cuentas él había sido el de la idea.

Días después, una no muy alegre bruja, se encontraba en la pequeña cocina de su casa, tratando de leer en un arrugado papel, que la mamá de su esposo le había dado, lo que necesitaría para hacer un hermoso pastel de vainilla.

Sentada en la mesa, fruncía el ceño mientras enfocaba su vista en la alargada y pegada letra de su suegra, tratando de descifrarla. Tardó más de lo que pensaba averiguando las instrucciones de la receta. A lo lejos escuchó un grito de su hija, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse de su asiento. Que Ted se las arreglase.

Andrómeda le había dicho, o para ser mas específicos, había amenazado a su marido de que si él quería que ella hiciese el pastel, él tendría que cuidar a Dora. Y el orgulloso padre había aceptado de inmediato, aunque parecía que no le estaba resultando tan bien como él había pensado. Otro berrido de su hija hizo que compusiera una mueca.

¿Y si hacía trampa? Nadie la estaba vigilando, bien podía decir que lo hizo sin magia. ¿Acaso alguien lo notaría? Lo más seguro era que no. Pero Andrómeda se debatía entre la comodidad y su dignidad. ¿Un miembro de la familia Black incapaz de hacer un inofensivo postre? No, no lo permitiría.

Decidida se puso a buscar los ingredientes que ocuparía para llevar a cabo su gran hazaña.

Pero su labor se vio interrumpida al leer en la nota, una palabra desconocida para ella. _"Ajustar la batidora en velocidad media" _rezaba una parte. ¿Batidora? ¿Qué era aquello? Evidentemente servía para mezclar la masa, pero no sabía con exactitud en que consistía aquel…artilugio.

Justo en ese momento Ted Tonks entraba en la estancia, con su cabello café alborotado y su cara mostrando alivio.

-¿Cómo vas?- Preguntó a su mujer, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando leche para servirse en un vaso.

-¿Y Dora?- Cortó la referida con sus ojos clavados aún en el papel, pensando.

-Se durmió. No sabes el trabajo que me costó.

Andrómeda asintió con la cabeza. Sintió como su esposo se acercaba por detrás, leyendo por encima de su hombro. Al final supo que tenía que preguntarle.

-Ahh…Ted…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me podrías decir que es una "batidora"?- Inquirió leyendo el nombre del aparato, con claridad absoluta.

Ted se paralizó unos momentos, como ordenando sus pensamientos.

-Creo que por aquí tenemos una- Se puso a rebuscar entre algunos cajones inferiores y luego en los superiores. Después sacó un curioso aparatito de forma rectangular y dos aspas.

Pronto Ted le explicaba como se utilizaba a su esposa. Pero Andrómeda parecía no captar el mensaje del todo. O no quería entenderle. Con pretextos, engaños y demás, inconscientemente Ted terminó haciendo todo el pastel, solo.

Andrómeda sonrió satisfecha de que su plan hubiese resultado. Dignidad si, su dignidad no estaba manchada, al contrario se aumentaba por su ingenio al engatusar al mago.

Pero todo se derrumbó cuando el aludido habló.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer un pastel? Yo lo hice todo. An, pensé que eras más lista. Solo eran simples técnicas muggles, no es tan complicado- Exclamó como quien no quería la cosa, observando su producto final, que reposaba en la fina mesa de madera, sobre una base de cristal.

La bruja, volteó enarcando una ceja, incrédula de lo que había oído.

-¿Cómo dices?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Había hablado lo suficiente. Solo se escuchó como se arrastraba una silla adyacente a la mesa, con un chirrido en el piso de azulejo.

-¡VETE AL DIABLO TED! ¡TÚ Y TUS IDIOTECES!- Gritó enojada Andrómeda, saliendo de la cocina como bólido.

¡Que él hiciera todo lo de la fiesta! ¡Que no contara con ella! Si la creía tan inútil, él solito se las podría apañar entonces ¿no?... Estúpido Ted… estúpidos pasteles muggles.

¡A ella que la dejaran con su varita hacer lo que quisiese! Punto.

* * *

_**JAJAJAJAJAJA, UPS A VECES SE NOS VA LA LENGUA ¿NO? XD**_

_**¿COMENTARIOS? Harían a su servidora tan feliz…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** Todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter y su universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para mera diversión y entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes.**_

_Capitulo 3_

_**N/A:**_By the sea…(L) _Gracias a:_Twilight-Hp93 y Aprhodita por sus comentarios ^^, y de nuevo a Orugita Cullen, chicas como me animan, me hicieron el día aun más feliz.

* * *

~ 3-. _Jamás las trates como a unas amas de casa ~_

_(Porque no lo son, acéptalo)_

Los días eran largos y pesados en la nueva familia Lestrange. Poco había pasado del ostentoso y muy comentado casamiento de Rodolphus y Bellatrix, al igual que el poco tiempo que había tenido la pareja para organizarse como matrimonio.

Era previsto que iban a habitar una increíble mansión del siglo XVII que Rodolphus había adquirido desde la noticia del compromiso, pero si bien se habían instalado, habían empezado a surgir algunos inconvenientes.

Bellatrix poco sabía de organizar una casa, y menos una tan grande, por eso era necesaria una buena tripulación de elfos que la ayudarán en todo momento. El problema surgía en que para mandar, se necesitaba saber como hacerlo para luego ordenarlo. Para remediar eso, habían contratado a una bruja de edad avanzada, experta en las tareas domesticas que a Bellatrix poco le importaban. La señora Pepkins organizaría a los elfos y se ocuparía de mantener la mansión estable.

No es que la nueva señora Lestrange fuera perezosa, ni que le gustara tener tiempo libre, al contrario lo detestaba, aunque ya tenía planes para ello, planes de los cuales su marido no estaba enterado. Bellatrix no se había casado para presumir que tenía una mansión lujosa y un esposo con poder. Se había casado para honrar las tradiciones. Su familia creía que lo hacía para mantener la pureza de la sangre, y si, tenía pensado hacerlo, pero no de la manera que todos creían que lo haría.

Si Rodolphus pensaba que ella estaría encerrada en su casa todo el día, cuidando de sus futuros hijos y esperándolo a él a la hora de la cena, estaba muy equivocado. Bellatrix no era de las mujeres que se contentan con tener a alguien que las mantenga y les de un lugar en la sociedad. Eso ya lo tenía. No necesitaba a un hombre para lograrlo. Tampoco era de aquellas que se quedan de brazos cruzados viendo como su marido trabaja y hace algo productivo. Ella puede demostrar que puede hacer cosas mucho mejores que solo ser una simple ama de casa.

Y ya casi lo lograba.

La primer semana de casados, ambos esposos habían permanecido afuera casi todo el día. Rodolphus ocupado, por estar en las primeras filas del señor tenebroso, y Bellatrix…bueno Rodolphus creía que su mujer estaba con su madre o hermana, cotilleando o de compras, o al menos eso le decía ella, pero el engaño no duró mucho.

La noche se cernía ya sobre los campos irlandeses, donde se erguía una estructura imponente. Sobre el desolado jardín aparecieron de la nada dos figuras encapuchadas, una más alta que la otra. Ambos se apuntaron inmediatamente con sus respectivas varitas mágicas. Rompiendo el silencio, un gritó resonó.

-¡MALDITA SEA BELLATRIX! ¿EN QUE TE HAS METIDO?

La voz de Rodolphus Lestrange, comúnmente serena y fría, sonaba latente y furiosa.

-¿DIME PORQUE DIABLOS ESTABAS AHÍ?- exigió bajando la varita más no la guardia y sostenerle la mirada iracunda a la interpelada que parecía divertida de la situación.

-¿Te sorprendió que pude entrar?- inquirió la bruja, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, apenas dibujados en las sombras del entorno.

El hombre se limitó a soltar un bufido de exasperación.

-No es una cuestión de orgullo, ¡Entiende! ¡Te pueden matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! No sabes las cosas que hacemos, lo que se entrega…

-¡No me salgas con que estas preocupado, porque no te creo nada!- una acalorada Bellatrix alzó la voz, por encima de los reclamos de su marido. Apretaba los dientes y empuñaba su varita en una mano. - No me tomes como una tonta e indefensa chiquilla, porque no lo soy. Se perfectamente en donde me meto. ¡Que te quede claro!- recalcó la ultima frase lentamente, con un silbido amenazador.

A pesar de la juventud de la primogénita de los Black, su determinación era abrumante.

Rodolphus sabía que si seguían discutiendo de aquella manera no llegaría muy lejos. Más calmado, preguntó:

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

La risa despectiva que soltó la bruja, pareció hacer estremecer hasta los árboles, pero el hombre no se inmutó.

-¡ESTAS TAN INDIGNADO QUE HAYA PODIDO…!

-Solo respóndeme- ordenó cortante.

-Bien…- aceptó Bellatrix, tratando de tranquilizarse. Caminó alrededor de su marido, dejando que la capucha se le cayese y sus negros cabellos bailarán con el viento- Fue extremadamente fácil, pero debo de darte un poco de crédito, querido- se acercó hasta a él, hasta que su nariz rozó la suya y sus respiraciones se fundieran- Sin ti no lo hubiera podido hacer- su tono falsamente dramático y un puchero en la boca, mostraban la clara burla que le estaba haciendo.

-¿A que te refieres?- habló desviando la mirada, evitando tener otro ataque de ira, al soportar la insolente actitud de su esposa.

El frío comenzaba a hacer mella en ambos. Las hojas corrían entre sus pies y el ulular de algunas aves les recordó en donde se encontraban. Pero ninguno tenía intenciones de moverse.

-Mi intención de unirme al señor Tenebroso es más antigua que la de casarme contigo, más antigua que ninguna otra de mis ambiciones. El que tú fueras parte ya de ello, contribuyo en que aceptara unirme contigo, al ser esposa de un mortifago tenía más posibilidades de ser yo una. Pero también sin ti, lo hubiera logrado. Ya había hablado con mi Lord antes del casamiento.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Esto- Dijo alzándose la manga izquierda de su tunica- Lo tengo hace unos días- Mostró la marca tenebrosa en su blanquecina y fina piel, con una sonrisa embelesada, como si no hubiera visto cosa mas hermosa en su vida que aquel tatuaje.

Rodolphus quedó absorto. Desde que reconoció a su mujer en la reunión de esa noche, bajo la mascara plateada, supo que algo andaba mal. Su desconcierto y furia fue notable. Y Voldemort se lo había restregado en su cara, mencionando que debería de tener más vigilada a su esposa. Lo único que sabía en ese momento, era que Bellatrix estaba en graves problemas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó sorprendentemente dolido. Si aquello no era un simple capricho de ella, no encontraba razón para que lo haya mantenido oculto.

Bellatrix volvió a reír.

-¿Por qué no te lo dije?- repitió con veneno, saboreando cada palabra- Por el mismo motivo por el que me estas reclamando en este momento. Porque sabía que me ibas a detener, porque ibas a hacer todo lo posible para que no me aceptarán. ¡PORQUE TIENES EN TU CABEZA LA PUTA IDEA DE QUE YO NADA MAS SIRVO PARA ADORNAR LA CASA! ¡¿Pero sabes que? ¡NO ES ASI!– su respiración era agitada y escupía las palabras con desprecio- Te demostraré que puedo lograr más cosas que tú y que toda esa bola de ineptos que se hacen llamar defensores de la sangre.

-Acepto- Contestó Rodolphus serio. Le irritaba que tuviera razón. Pero bueno, si tan ansiosa estaba de saciar su sed de superioridad, adelante. Que lo mostrase.

-Me alegra, porque esta será la única forma en la que preservaré la sangre limpia. Luchando.

Como si alguien le hubiese lanzado con hielos, así le llegó la verdad a Rodolphus. Observó la silueta de la bruja alejándose a grandes zancadas. Lo había dejado muy claro. Bellatrix no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir con su rol de esposa de sociedad. Y él no podía hacer mucho por cambiarla de opinión, casi nada. Caminó lentamente hacia la mansión, con las manos en la tunica. Y por primera vez en su mente cruzó la dichosa pregunta, que todos los recién casados (y los no tan recién) se han formulado alguna vez en su vida conyugal, ¡¿Con quien demonios se había casado?...

* * *

Bajó los grandes escalones a una velocidad que no creía posible con aquellos zapatos de tacón alto que portaba, se levantaba su larga tunica con ambas manos mientras corría apresurada por los pasillos de la gran mansión. La noticia que había recibido era terrible. Con su varita mágica en mano, se aproximó al vestíbulo lanzada como una flecha, ignorando las preguntas que su elfina domestica le hacía, sobre la prisa que la señora Malfoy llevaba. Pero Narcisa solo tenía una imagen en su cabeza, una escena que se podía estar personificando en ese preciso momento. No había tiempo que perder. No podía permitir que pasase algo de lo que después se arrepintiese. No lo soportaría.

Dispuesta a agarrar su capa de viaje y desaparecerse fuera de los límites de protección de la casa, abrió la puerta principal, maciza de cedro oscuro. Pero no pudo poner ni un pie fuera de la estancia porque una silueta se lo impidió, un hombre. Lucius Malfoy se encontraba plantado en el umbral, con una mirada amenazadora. La más imponente que su esposa le había visto alguna vez en sus ojos grises. Podía atisbar el miedo que se escondía debajo de aquella mascara de control.

Apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso, pero las manos fuertes del mago de inmediato la detuvieron sujetándola por los brazos, apresándola.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió Narcisa presa de la desesperación y pánico que la estaba invadiendo. Cada segundo que pasaba era determinante.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte- Habló Lucius con una voz desprovista de todo sentimiento. Su semblante era duro como una roca. Y sus ojos dos cristales impenetrables.

-¡¿COMO?- exclamó indignada la mujer, forcejeando con su esposo, más este no la soltó. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en ella. Lloraba de impotencia, solo quería que la dejase ir- ¡Tu tampoco deberías de estar aquí! ¡¿SABES LO QUE ESTA…?

-¡CLARO QUE SOY CONSCIENTE DE LO QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO, NARCISA! ¡No soy idiota!- Lucius también gritaba, mientras sus manos que inmovilizaban a la mujer comenzaban a temblar. Respiraba pesadamente.

El rostro empapado de la bruja se recargó contra el pecho del hombre. Los espasmos la recorrían y al igual que su marido, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Con la voz entrecortada susurró:

-Esta ahí Lucius, lo tienen…él…no…- Pero la simple idea que se le cruzaba en ese momento no le permitía seguir hablando. Un dolor que empezaba en el centro, comenzaba a extenderse por todo su ser. No comprendía porque Lucius no la dejaba salir. ¿Acaso ya?...¡No!...no puede…él no…. ¡NO!.

El mago de cabello rubio y un perfil demacrado en esos instantes, hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no derrumbarse.

-¡DEJAME SALIR!- Rogó Narcisa con el corazón en la garganta, empujando sin éxito el torso del mago que le bloqueaba la salida.

-No. No voy a dejarte que vayas.

-¡PORQUE!- Gritó separándose de él, fuera de sí- ¡LUCIUS, ES MI HIJO! ¡DRACO!

-¡NO QUIERO QUE VAYAS! ¡NARCISA ENTIENDE, TE VAN A MATAR!- Por única vez en su vida, vio como el gran Lucius Malfoy se derrumbaba al llanto. – ¡No quiero perder a mi hijo y tampoco a ti!- Sin embargo las palabras no conmovieron a Narcisa que seguía decidida a ir por Draco.

-¡Iré por mi hijo, te guste o no! Y si para eso es necesario pasar por encima de ti, así lo haré.

-¡Inténtalo!-

Pero Narcisa no fue capaz de lanzarle ningún hechizo a su esposo, se limitó a darle golpes con sus manos en el tórax mientras lloraba.

-¡Tu siempre me has…mantenido…encerrada…en esta….horrenda mansión!

-Te protegía.

-¡No!...Estaba…inútil ahí. –Los golpes aumentaba de intensidad, pero Lucius parecía dispuesto a soportarlos si esa era la única manera de mantenerla fuera del peligro que reinaba en el exterior. - ¡Pero ya no pienso tolerarlo más! ¡Draco puede estar herido o…m…muerto! ¡Tengo que ir! Y no me lo vas a impedir. ¡YA NO MAS!

Un rayo rojo salió de la punta de la varita de la mujer, impactando de lleno en el pecho del mago que fue impulsado hacia atrás. Narcisa paso por arriba de él, corriendo sobre el césped mojado por la brisa nocturna, teniendo su objetivo en llegar al colegio Hogwarts como fuera antes posible. Narcisa Malfoy ya no estaría más fuera de escena. Como una simple esposa, detrás de la acción. Jamás debió de ser aquella mujer. Y ahora saldría a la luz la que siempre tuvo que estar, porque su hijo la necesitaba. Y una Black defiende a colmillo y garras lo que le pertenece.

* * *

Todas las tardes era la misma rutina. Ted aún no regresaba del trabajo, cuando ella y la pequeña Dora comían un aperitivo al mediodía. Luego de una siesta, la brujita se disponía de jugar por el resto del día mientras su madre se sentaba en una mesilla de madera labrada con una taza de té y un libro, o a veces con el periódico del mundo mágico. Para ese entonces ya había limpiado el hogar, hecho la colada, doblado y planchado los pantalones y camisas, lavado la loza y regado el jardín. Todos los días era igual.

Simplemente Andrómeda no sabía como había soportado ya cuatro años de su vida, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Estaban tan metidos en el mundo de los muggles que a veces se olvidaba que existía otro mundo más allá, en el que ella pertenecía. Podía pasarse semanas sin saber ninguna noticia relacionada con brujas y magos. En ocasiones eso le preocupaba de sobremanera.

La situación en la que se había visto forzada a vivir empezaba a asfixiarla. No es que se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho, el haberse casado con quien se casó y el tener una hermosa hija. Pero era hora de un merecido cambio. Tenía que hacer algo por ella misma. Necesitaba sentirse autosuficiente.

Por eso tomó una decisión bastante acertada según su criterio, y que no solo la ayudaría a ella si no alzaría el nivel económico de su chica familia.

Los diarios muggles se abarrotaban en la mesa del comedor, donde los Tonks se reunían a la hora de la cena. Mucho estaban abiertos en la sección de clasificados, y algunos recuadros resaltaban con un marcador amarillo, que reposando al lado de un azucarero evidenciaba que alguien había estado trabajando sobre ellos.

Un cuaderno de notas más adelante, mostraba un sinfín de números telefónicos escritos con letra apurada y el nombre correspondiente adyacentes a ellos.

El bonachón de Ted Tonks que entraba en la estancia y observaba el desorden que reinaba en la mesa, cosa rara en su mujer, no pudo ver a quienes pertenecían aquellos teléfonos porque una mano femenina arrebató la libreta de su vista y la guardó rápidamente en un cajón de la alacena.

-Dromeda…¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó claramente desconcertado el mago mientras tomaba asiento, esperando la deliciosa sopa de calabaza que su esposa le servía en la cocina.

-Ay…son…manías mías, es todo- contestó desenfadadamente la aludida, poniendo ante el hombre un humeante plato junto con una cuchara.

Ted solo alzó una ceja no muy satisfecho con la respuesta, pero había aprendido a no cuestionar las costumbres de una Black. Andrómeda se limitó a recoger rápidamente los periódicos de la mesa, evitando que el mago los viera, sin embargo, el intento de cubrir su plan, la puso más que en evidencia de que tramaba algo.

-Dame eso- habló Ted estirando un brazo para recoger uno de los papeles de prensa que a su señora se le estaba escurriendo de entre las manos de los muchos que traía.

Lo leyó quedamente, con la boca abierta. Sorprendido, la vio directo a los ojos.

-Si- confirmó la bruja más para si que para él- Necesito un empleo.

-Pero…tu….tu no lo ocupas. ¿Para que quieres trabajar?- inquirió Ted frunciendo el ceño y sorbiendo un poco de su sopa, más por inercia que por hambre.

-Pues, quiero trabajar.

-Pero- Ted Tonks no acaba de comprender la situación, simplemente nunca se había imaginado que su esposa le pidiese semejante cosa- ¿Es por el dinero? Por que si es así yo podría…-

-No, amor- cortó Andrómeda sentándose en una silla enfrente de él- No es solo por eso, es por mí. Necesito hacer algo, sentirme útil…-

-¡Si ya eres lo bastante útil! ¡Para mí y para Dora!

-A lo que me refiero, es que no quiero estar encerrada todo el día en casa. Tengo que hacer cosas diferentes, trabajar por mi cuenta sería lo mejor.

-No entiendo, Dro. ¿No eres feliz aquí?

-Claro que…claro que soy feliz, Ted. Pero a veces uno tiene que….tiene que hacer otra cosa aparte de lavar ropa, trastos y limpiar.

-¿Y Dora?

-Dora, estará bien, la señora Morrinson me ha ayudado, talvez puede hacerlo mientras yo trabaje.

-No sé- confesó Ted, removiéndose en su silla algo incomodo, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que esposa trabajase, tampoco se imaginaba a Andrómeda laborando en un lugar muggle. – No me termina de convencer todo esto, y dime ¿En que trabajaras?

Y aunque ese era el meollo del asunto, la bruja lo esquivó para no dar una respuesta, que aún no tenía y salió por la tangente.

-¡No importa en que trabaje! ¡Pera ya me di cuenta de que no me apoyaras!

-Yo no dije eso.

-¡SE TE NOTA! ¡Desde el principio! Tú quieres que sea yo una ama de casa de tiempo completo, para tener a una sirvienta las 24 horas del día…-

-¡An! Por favor, sabes que no te veo de esa manera.

-¡Claro que si! Sabes que si trabajo, tú tendrás que ayudarme con las demás tareas. ¡Y no estás dispuesto a eso! ¡ERES UN FLOJO DE PACOTILLA, TED TONKS!

-Cálmate, cariño.

-¡No, no trates de arreglar las cosas!- Andrómeda se había levantado y estaba a punto de hacer otra de sus salidas triunfantes con un grito y portazo - ¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Y voy a trabajar, con o sin tu ayuda! ¡AMA DE CASA NO SOY!

* * *

**GIRL POWER. ¿Comentarios? :D**


End file.
